The Last
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Sakura membuka mata Naruto. Membuka pintu hati sang pemuda untuk sosok lain yang begitu perhatian pada Naruto. Namun, tak dihiraukan olehnya, perlahan lubang menganga terbentuk tepat dihatinya. Ia menguatkan Naruto, tetapi ia tak cukup kuat untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. /Bad Sumarry/ Abal/ Gaje/ RnR please.


**Disclimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/confort, Romance**

**Pair : NaruSaku**

**Warning : OOC, EYD, Typo, Canon, many mistakes here. Banyak kata yang diulang. Jangan Su'udzon dulu. Canon.**

**(Thanks to 'fatih Azzam')**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Sakura mengurung dirinya. Menutup semua pintu kamarnya. jendela, gorden, bahkan pintu kamar mandi sekalipun. Tak membiarkan setitik cahaya pun masuk ke kamarnya. Gelap. Benar-benar gelap selayaknya hatinya kini.

Hatinya hancur, pikirannya kacau. Hidupnya tak lagi sama. jalannya tak lagi sama. Kehilangan seseorang terpentingnya memang membuatnya kacau. Saking kacaunya ia sudah tak tahu sekarang tanggal dan waktu di Konoha. Bahkan ia tak tahu ini telah malam atau masih siang. Ia tak tahu dan ia tak berniat mencari tahu.

Padahal ini keputusannya. Ini jalan yang dipilihnya. Membiarkan pria bersurai kuning itu jatuh ke pelukan gadis bersurai indigo demi kebahagiaan gadis itu. Tapi malah ia yang goyah. Tersiksa akan pilihan yang ia berikan pada pemuda itu.

Dan ia tak bisa membawa pemuda itu kembali padanya. Mengatakan bahwa ia lebih mencintai dirinya dibanding wanita itu. Ia tak bisa. Selain akan membuat gadis indigo itu terluka dan menghancurkan hubungan mereka, ia tak bisa menghancurkan acara sakral yang akan berlangsung beberapa minggu lagi. Acara yang menghantam dirinya begitu keras. Seharusnya ia tahu hari-hari seperti ini akan terjadi, tetapi akal sehatnya diruntuhkan rasa sakit. Ia tak terima, tak pernah menerimanya. Dan mungkin ia tidak akan menghadiri meski semua berlutut memohon padanya. Takan pernah.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada kaki dengan kuat. Meringkuk dengan selimut membungkus dirinya.

_Flashback_

Benderang cahaya damar menyebar di ruang gelap itu. Memberi secercah sinar untuk dua orang ninja yang berdiam di sana. Sunyi sepi masih menguasai hawa di dalam gua itu. Terdiam dalam kebisuan malam gulita tanpa bintang. Sang wanita yang terbaring memandang langit langit gua dan sang pemuda yang diam seribu bahasa. Tak ada percakapan, bahkan untuk satu huruf A sekalipun. Kecambuk dalam pikiran keduanya membuat mulut mereka rapat tak bercelah.

Lama terdiam, akhirnya sang gadis angkat bicara. Pandangannya tak beralih dari atap gua sana. Ia tak mau semua terbongkar dari awal.

"Naruto."

Sedikit pemuda itu terkejut kala indra auditorinya mendengar verba itu. Segala kecambuk tadi membuatnya sulit berbicara. Hanya sebuah gumaman yang keluar walau sesungguhnya seribu kata telah menempel di ujung tenggorokannya. Namun sungguh sulit untuk mengeluarkannya. Terlalu sulit.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tahu? Ketika seorang wanita mencintai seseorang, itu akan sulit baginya untuk melepas cintanya." ucapan Sakura telah sukses membuat Naruto terdiam dengan kerutan tercipta di dahinya. Ia tak paham.

"Aku jelas mengetahuinya karena aku memang merasakannya. Aku merasakan hal itu pada Sasuke." ucap gadis itu. Naruto menunduk. Meski dirinya tidak mengerti, tetapi ia merasakan pukulan keras di dadanya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hinata sama seperti-ku." Sakura mati-matian menahan sesak di dadanya. Setengah mati menahannya hanya untuk melancarkan semua maksudnya. Ia harus kuat demi menyadarkan Naruto. Namun hatinya menjeritkan kata 'tidak' terus menerus. Menolak lidahnya untuk melepaskan sebuah maksud utama.

"Hinata sangat mencintaimu..." Hati Sakura tertusuk dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

'_Begitupun dengan-ku, aku mencintaimu, Naruto...'_

"... Ia rela berkorban hanya untukmu. Demi bersama denganmu..."

_'... Bahkan ia tak tahu pengorbananku jauh lebih besar untukmu dari pada dirinya...'_

"... Cintanya tulus untukmu..."

_'... Bukan, tapi Aku!'_

"... Ia begitu perduli padamu..."

_'... Aku!'_

"... Memperhatikanmu dan keadaanmu."

_'... Aku yang lebih perduli padamu, Naruto. Aku! Hiks...'_

tangannya mencengkram _futon_ di bawahnya. Menguatkan dirinya dan hatinya. Menahan matanya yang sudah berat terisi awan mendung.

"... Untuk itu, kejarlah dia..."

_'... Kumohon jangan...'_

"... Bahagiakan dia. Dia gadis yang baik."

_'... Tidak, hiks_."

Naruto tak tahu berapa keras Sakura mencubit tangannya sendiri untuk mencegah air mata keluar darinya. Apa yang ia ucapkan sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang hatinya teriakan. Senyum di bibirnya tak sesuai dengan tangisan hatinya. Ia menyadarkan pemuda itu, tetapi dirinya lah yang sebenarnya tersiksa. Tersiksa akan rasa perduli dan ingin membahagiakan gadis Hyuga itu dari pada kebahagiannya sendiri. Ia tersiksa.

Tak kuasa menahannya, Sakura membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Naruto. Tangannya terus mencubit lengannya sendiri sedangkan bibirnya ia gigit agar isakan tak keluar sama seperti likuid bening dari matanya yang mengalir deras. ia harus kuat. Ia yang membuat pilihan, 'kan? Ia yang membuat pilihan, 'kan? Iya , 'kan? Tetapi kenapa ia yang menangis? Kenapa ia yang sakit akan keputusannya sendiri?.

Ia bodoh. Ia memang bodoh.

Ia memejamkan matanya rapat demi menghentikan air matanya. Sekuat tenaga menahan isakan keluar darinya.

_Flashback Off_

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tak terasa liquid matanya kini telah mengucur kembali. Memberi jejak basah di selimut yang membungkus bulat tubuhnya. Ini adalah aliran liquid ke sembilan untuk hari ini. Ia heran sendiri, kenapa terus mengucur? Bukankah semua itu telah ia kuras kemarin hari?

Ia usap dan aliran baru tercipta kembali. Semakin kuat ia menggosok matanya. Menghiraukan rasa sakit dan perih disana. Ia tak mau menangis, kenapa tak berhenti?

Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

Tok Tok

"Sakura."

Tok Tok Tok

"Sakura-_Chan_, buka pintunya sayang! Ibu bawakan makan malam untukmu. Tolong Buka pintunya!"

Sakura menutup telinganya sendiri. Menutup suara ibunya memasuki gendang telinganya. Ia tak mau terganggu, tak mau di ganggu. Sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Ia tak perduli dengan semuanya.

"Ibu mohon."

Sakura semakin meringkuk.

Flashback

"A-Ano... Sakura-_chan_." seorang gadis menatapnya malu-malu. Wajah imutnya merona membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Tak kuasa menyaksikan tingkah imut gadis ini, Sakura balas tersenyum. "Iya Hinata-_Chan_, ada apa?"

Sakura mengernyit menerima sebuah surat yang diberikan Hinata. Wajah gadis itu merona merah.

"Apa ini?" semakin pekatlah merah di wajah Hinata, dan ia sudah tak sabar untuk mengetahuinya.

"B-buka saja, S-Sakura-_chan_." dan tanpa menunggu lama, Sakura membuka amplop itu dan membukanya perlahan. Membaca setiap untaian kata dengan mata terbelalak. Ia tatap gadis indigo itu dengan tatapan tak percaya sementara gadis itu bergerak salah tingkah.

Sakura tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang biasa ia gunakan Dua tahun setengah ini. Hatinya menjerit.

"S-Selamat Hinata-_Chan_, akhirnya ka-kalian telah memutuskannya." ia peluk tubuh gadis itu hangat. Menepuk pelan punggung gadis itu sekedar menyemangatinya. Sakura tersenyum dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata.

"U-umh, A-ada pekerjaan yang harus ku kerjakan. A-aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne!..." dan ia langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Mengusap pelupuk matanya beberapa kali mengenyahkan sebuah air yang entah mengapa keluar dari matanya. Pergi kerumahnya, masuk ke kamar dan mengunci seluruh akses masuk ke kamarnya. Menyembunyikan diri dari dunia luar.

Flasback Off

"Sakura, mohon dengarkan _Kaa-chan_ nak, makanlah sesuatu. Sumua menghawatirkanmu, makanlah."

Sakura menggeleng keras dengan tangan yang semakin kuat menutup telinganya. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan nada cemas dan lelah sang ibu. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf terus menerus untuk _Kaa-Chan-_nya.

"Baiklah, _Kaa-chan_ tinggalkan makananmu di depan pintu. Jangan lupa memakannya."

Suara ibunya kini telah hilang. Meninggalkan sunyi sepi di ruangannya. Ia tahu ibunya pasti khawatir akan keadaannya. Tapi ia tak ingin ibunya tahu. Ia tak ingin ibunya tahu tentang kenyataannya. Ia terlalu memprihatinkan. kini tubuhnya telah mengurus, lekuk pipinya terlihat, bahkan garis hitam matanya terlihat jelas tanpa lensa pembesar sekalipun. Ia telah berubah. Sakura tersenyum miris. Bertapa menyedihkannya ia sekarang. Menjadi gadis penduka lara akibat kegagalan cinta. Menertawakan kebodohannya karena gagal menilai hatinya.

Ia bangkit dari ringkuknya, menggapai laci mejanya dan membuka sorog di laci tersebut. Mengambil besi hitam mengkilat disana dan menatapnya sendu. Kembali tersenyum getir.

"Maafkan aku _Otou-san, Okaa-san_, aku memang bodoh."

Sakura tahu ini bukan jalan terbaik. Ia tahu persis konsekuensi dari apa yang akan ia lakukan. Akalnya mengetahui hal buruk ini. Namun semua kejadian ini cukup membuatnya memutuskan untuk melakukan ini. Lubang menganga di hatinya sudah tak mungkin tertutup lagi. Hanya ruang kosong tak berarti.

Ia menutup matanya. Mendekatkan benda tajam itu ke arah urat nadi di tangannya. Perlahan dengan mata tertutup rapat-rapat. Bagaimanapun ia takut merasakan sakit itu.

Sedikit lagi dan...

Bset

Sakura terus menutup matanya. Menunggu sebuah rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya menerjang seriap sendi di tubuhnya. Namun rasa itu tak kunjung datang padanya. Apa memang secepat itu ia mati? ia buka matanya dan langsung mendapati sebuah telapak tangan memegang _kunai_ yang ia gunakan. Mencengkram kunainya kuat hingga darah mengucur dari sana. Sakura terbelalak.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya orang di hadapannya pelan nan serak. Sakura alihkan pandangannya menegadah dan mendapati Naruto yang menatap dirinya tajam.

"N-Naruto!"

Prak prang prang

Naruto melempar kunai itu asal di lantai menimbulkan bunyi gesek. Matanya masih asik menatap tajam Sakura.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" Nada tajam tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Ia terlalu kaget dan marah. Lama mengenal Sakura membuatnya tak habis pikir, kenapa Sakura melakukan ini? Ia tahu, Sakura adalah orang cerdas. Ia tahu. Tapi kenapa?

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, air mata kini terkumpul kembali di lelupuk matanya. Ia juga tak ingin. Tapi semua ini malah membuatnya tak tahan. Ia tak bisa, tak bisa. Sakura menangis sesenggukan dengan tangan menutup mulutnya. Menangis kembali.

Pandangan Naruto menyendu. Ia juga merasakannya. Sangat merasakannya. Kehilangan sosok yang penting menghilangkan akal sehat.

Naruto berjongkok dan meraih pundak Sakura. Membawa tubuh kurus gadis itu ke tubuh kekarnya. Menyender memberikan topangan untuk gadis itu yang tengah jatuh dalam kesedihan.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini? Jika kau tak merelakanku untuk Hinata, kenapa kau mengatakan itu dulu?"

Tangisan Sakura bertambah keras di dadanya, isaknya sampai menembus tulang rusuk Naruto dan menghantam jantung-paru-parunya. Sakit dirasa mendengar tangis pilu itu. Hatinya terenyu.

"Hiks... Aku ingin Hinata bahagia..."

Naruto menutup matanya. Mengusap surai merah jambu Sakura lembut.

"Tapi itu malah membuatmu sakit, 'kan?" dapat Naruro rasakan cengkraman tangan Sakura di dadanya beserta anggukan Sakura.

Meledaklah tangis Sakura. Cengkraman di dadanya semakin keras dirasa. Menangis tersedu-sedu mengeluarkan segala sakit di hatinya.

Yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya terdiam, mengusap punggung ramping Sakura lembut.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah bersamaku."

Tangis Sakura mendadak berhenti.

"Menjauh dari Konoha dan menjalani hidup baru bersama."

Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa kau ingin mencampakannya?" nada tajam keluar dari mulut Sakura. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya membuat Sakura geram.

Buak

Bruk

"Apa kau tak memikirkan Hinata? Apa kau tak bisa memikirkan akibatnya sedikit saja bagi Hinata, Haah? Dia gadis yang baik, kenapa kau sejahat itu melukainya?"

Naruto mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Berdiri dan melangkah ke arah Sakura. Tangannya memegang pundak Sakura namun ditangkis oleh gadis itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Bodoh."

Naruto mendesah. Menatap Sakura sama tajamnya.

"Justru karena aku memikirkan perasaan Hinata, aku ingin membawamu pergi."

Sakura menggeram, bersiap meninju Naruto namun tangannya langsung dijegal Naruto.

"Justru kau yang malah menyiksa Hinata. Membuatnya terkurung dalam kebohongan."

Sakura tersentak.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau hidup dengan orang yang kau cintai, tetapi orang itu tidak mencintaimu?" kepalan tangan Sakura melemah. Naruto menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, memberikan kehangatan di tubuh semu dingin Sakura.

"Aku tak ingin melukai Hinata. Benar yang kau katakan, dia gadis yang baik. Tetapi aku bukan orang yang baik untuk Hinata, dia pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik. Aku tidak pantas untuknya." ujar panjang Naruto lirih.

"T-tapi, pernikahan kalian?"

"Batal."

Sekali lagi Sakura menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto, memandang Naruto tak percaya.

"Lalu Hinata?"

"Sudah kubilang, dia gadis yang baik. Dia mengerti dan menyetujuinya. Justru dia menyarankanku untuk hidup denganmu." Sakura tercengang. "Dia terluka, namun dia lebih terluka melihatmu yang seperti ini. Dia mengikhlaskan ku untuk mu..."

Sakura hampir menangis.

"... Dia tahu aku mencintaimu dan akan terus seperti itu. Dan ia juga sadar, kau mengurung diri karena acara kami." Sakura menubruk keras tubuh Naruto, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto. Menumpahkan kembali semua tangisnya.

"... Hiks _A-atashi_, _anata ga daisuki..._ Hiks"

Naruto ikut memeluk tubuh Sakura erat. Mengusap kembalu punggung gadis itu yang berguncang.

.

.

.

"Apa memang tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Konoha, Naruto?" Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura di sampingnya. Pandangannya tetap memandang desa tempat lahirnya sembari tersenyum. Mengangguk pasti.

Kini mereka telah keluar dari desa Konoha. Di tengah malam dengan persiapan yang telah lengkap dalam ranselnya. Berdiri di bukit jauh di gerbang Konohagakure.

"Lalu cita-citamu? Menjadi _Hokage_?"

Naruto membalikan badannya ke arah Sakura. Menatapnya teduh gadis kurus namun masih cantik di hadapannya. Tangannya mengusap garis wajah Sakura. "Aku memberi kesempatan kepada Sasuke dan Kiba, kurasa mereka yang pantas untuk jabatan itu."

Sakura tersengang. Mulutnya menganga.

"Kiba? Kau bercanda?"

"Khehe Kau meragukannya?"

Sakura mengangguk keras. Matanya bulat menatap Naruto.

"Ya sebenarnya aku juga meragukan itu. Tapi, aku sempat dengar dia ingin menjadi _Hokage_. Kurasa dia patut diberi kesempatan."

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Naruto nyengir lebar. "Dan jabatan untukku, Kita buat desa baru Dengan aku pemimpinnya."

"Ha? Kau pikir itu mudah?" Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Menatap Naruto angkuh meremehkan.

Naruto mengangguk pasti. "Mudah saja, kau ingat? Aku adalah dewa _shinobi_ yang baru. Semua akan patuh padaku."

"Huuh, _Pede_ sekali."

"Eh, kau tidak percaya?"

"Tidak."

"He?"

"Aku yakin, desamu baru berdiri tiga bulan, satu hari sudah hancur kembali." Sakura menyeringai sedangkan Naruto cemberut.

"Loh, kenapa begitu Sakura-_Chan_? Aku ini suamimu. Kau harus percaya pada suami-mu sendiri."

Duak

"Aku tidak merasa menikah denganmu tuh." ujar Sakura santai dengan kepalan tangan yang megepul penuh asap.

"Kau jahat Sakura-_chan_."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan percaya. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Sakura mengangkat telunjuknya.

"He?"

"Gendong aku sampai tujuan."

"Ha? tapi kau itu berat Sakura-_Chan_."

kretak

"Apa? kau bilang apa Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum-nyengir. Sakura semakin menggeram.

"Apa yang kau senyumkan, hah? Mau coba tinjuku lag-..."

Cup

Sakura tak bisa bergerak. Pikirannya kosong sekarang. Bahkan tangan yang tadinya ingin memukul Naruto, terhenti dan mengambang di udara. Matanya berkedip.

"Hup~."

Grep

"-Kyaa." Sakura berteriak kaget kala tubuhnya melayang tiba-tiba. Terangkat tinggi di dada Naruto. Menyaksikan cengiran Naruto lagi-lagi membuat amarahnya memuncak.

"Turunkan aku, _Hentai_, pencuri ciuman orang."

"Tapi itu enak, Sakura-_Chan_."

"Aaargh, turunkan aku~, mesuuum."

"Jangan bergerak _Hime_, nanti jatuh."

"Lepaskan aku , biarkan aku membunuhmu. Lepaskan~!"

"Diamlah, aku akan melompat _nih_." Sakura terbelalak.

"Ha? Jangan coba-coba, Naruto. Jangan coba-co-Kyaaa."

Naruto tertawa keras merasakan Sakura yang memeluk lehernya kuat. Mereka akan memulai yang baru mulai dari sekarang. Menciptakan kesenangan untuk keduanya tanpa kesedihan.

Umh, Dan untuk Konoha dan Hinata, ia telah mempercayakannya pada Sasuke. Sahabatnya pasti akan membantu. Ia percaya itu.

***End***

...

**Untuk **_**Okaa-san, Otou-san,**_

**Aku pergi **_**Kaa-san, Tou-san. **_**Jangan cemaskan aku, aku aman. Apa lagi Naruto yang menjaga-ku. Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang. Maafkan aku untuk sikap-ku selama ini. Aku selalu menyusahkan kalian. Tapi kali ini itu tak akan terjadi. Aku akan hidup mandiri bersama Naruto. Membangun sebuah umh, aku tak akan mengatakannya, kurasa akan sama seperti kalian... hihi. Aku yakin aku akan bahagia. Terima kasih karena kalian telah menjadi orang tua-ku, menjaga-ku dan menyayangi-ku. Terimakasih.**

**Untuk semuanya,**

**Maaf karena aku pergi tanpa pamit. Maaf juga karena membuat kalian khawatir akan keadaanku seminggu terakhir. Tapi aku bahagia sekarang. Aku akan baik-baik saja.**

**Terima kasih untuk semuanya, keperdulian kalian padaku dan karena kalian bisa menerima-ku. Dan khusus untuk Hinata, aku sungguh berterimakasih pada-mu. Sungguh berterimakasih. Dan maaf karena melukaimu. Maaf. Kau gadis yang baik. **_**Arigato ne.**_

**...**

...

Naruto terus melompat melewati pepohonan dengan lihai. Melompat kesana kemari tanpa ragu dengan Sakura digendongannya yang cemberut. Pandangan Naruto menyendu. "Kau ringan. Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu kurus Sakura-Chan."

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Naruto. Lepaskan aku!" Sakura kembali meronta membuat Naruto kewalahan menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Uwowo, diam Sakura-chan atau kita akan jatuh dari ketinggian dua puluh meter."

"Aku tak perduliii." jerit Sakura.

"Khahaha." Naruto tertawa renyah. Tak disadarinya, bulan besar dengan bintang dan sedikit awan, menjadi background keduanya.

...

**A/N : **

**Terima Kasih untuk Fatih Azzam yang telah memberi saya inspirasi untuk membuat fic ini. :)**

**Kalian pasti tau kenapa aku buat ff sepeti ini (Movie terakhir) :) **

**Di fic ini Sakura dan Naruto jahat ya? Maaf kan saya karena buat yang ginian. Tapi jangan sampai kalian membenci pair ini ya? Salahkan saya (sebaiknya jangan T-T) ^^.**

**Akhir kata, saya ingin meminta review dari kalian. Bolehkan? Tapi bukan flame okay? Saya masih labil. Oweek #semuaPadaMuntah**

**(Sabtu, 17 januari 2015)**

**Galura / GnB Lucky22**


End file.
